


My Roommate Says Our Place is Haunted

by Bibbledoo



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbledoo/pseuds/Bibbledoo
Summary: SpaceBoy014 has posted onto the Hauntings Advice forum. "My roommate says our house is haunted. I don't believe him and I think he needs to calm down, but I want some advice? ..."Hope it's a fun read, I haven't attempted really attempted comedy before.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	My Roommate Says Our Place is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I got inspired by a meme I saw when I was half asleep.

My roommate says our house is haunted. I don't believe him and I think he needs to calm down, but I want some advice?

So, my roommate, Tucker, says the place is weird. I've been living here longer and I don't really see anything odd. I think we both need an outsider perspective though (more him than me).

Tucker complains about the lights, and it's just a combination of faulty wiring and me waking up at night. I've tried to tell him, but he just won't listen to me. He even brought one of his friends, Sam, to "investigate" the place. She says it might be haunted, and that the ghost seems friendly and that Tucker should just be nice until he can move out. We mutually ignored each other, but I will say she looks fun. She definitely balances Tucker out.

Tucker has started burning incense and it burns my eyes and I don't know how to get him to stop. He says it stops ghosts, but there isn't one.

He's also started to put salt on the floor. It's annoying because he keeps denying he sleeps past his alarm so I tend to wake him up, but now I can't. The salt stops me for some reason. He's also put salt around some of my favorite spots and I hate it, because now I can't sit on the couch.

He also got these flowers, Blood Blossoms, and I'm allergic to them, so I decided to get back at him by putting vegetable soup over his clothes. He took them out. My throat and skin feels sore just thinking about the stupid flowers.

Again, nothing has really changed outside of the fact that thanks to Tucker things are a lot harder for me now.

He recently bought a Ouija board to try to talk with the ghost, and Sam and I were there because you're not supposed to play alone. I stayed on Tucker's side and decided to play along, and after nothing happened I decided to move the little triangle we were all touching. He and Sam freaked out, and I tried to tell them it was just me but whatever. They closed the game quickly and tried to order holy water online.

It was a scam, considering it seems to just be some sort of acidic substance. Some parts of the table are stained and my fingertips stung a little when I touched it. Then I washed my hands and was fine.

I do believe in ghosts because my parents used to study it, but I honestly don't think our place is haunted.

Anyway, Tucker decided to look through my family photos without my permission and now tells me specifically to go away, which is extremely rude. Sam has tried to give me toast on a plate by leaving it on the ground, but I hate toast so I never touch it.

Thoughts? Is the place haunted or is Tucker just out of his mind? I mean I've been here for over two hundred years and nothing seems weird to me, but that's just my two cents.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) Hope y'all have fun, love y'all.


End file.
